Abstergo Entertainment
'Abstergo Entertainment '''is a subsidary of Abstergo Industries, tasked with producing multimedia consumer goods. Its primary product is a gaming console version of the Animus, known as Animus Omega, which is sold on a worldwide scale. Through its initial basis, it enabled the company to influence the general public through pre-packaged genetic memories and wide, social gaming constructs. History The company that would eventually become Abstergo Entertainment was a software developer in the 1990s. Founded as Abstergo Entertainment in 2010, the company's main mediums included video games, movies and other media sourced from genetic memories. Their games were released in partnership with Ubisoft. The division's first major release was a 2012 game entitled ''Liberation, ''entailing the story of the Assassin Aveline de Grandpré. Since 2013, Abstergo Entertainment offices in Montreal have been focusing on the Sample 17 Project, involving the genetic memories harvested from Desmond Miles' DNA, in hopes of finding new, interesting settings for future products. The two current projects derived from these memories are a video game titled ''Pirates of Nightmares, ''and a feature film titled ''Devils of the Caribbean, ''both focusing on Desmond's ancestor, Edward Kenway. In a similar spirit, they are also reviewing the genetic memories retrieved from other Assassins throughout history, a venture referred to as the Identity Project. Due to the company's Templar affiliation, any products that involved the Templars or Assassins, their ongoing war, or any traces of the mysterious First Civilization were heavily censored or even modified, either omitting evidence of the hidden Orders or presenting the Templars as benevolent group committed to stopping the malicious Assassins. However, despite these aims, the scheme faced some opposition from a group of hackers known only as the Erudito Collective, who intended to reveal the falsified histories which Abstergo had created for their products. In the future, the company hopes to open "sample collection" locations, where individuals can donate samples of their genetic code to the Abstergo system, allowing the company access to exciting new scenarios locked away within DNA. These genetic memories would then be explored by research analysts, and, if deemed good investments, would go into production. In 2018, Abstergo Entertainment produced a mobile game entitled ''Rebellion, ''focusing on the memories of the Spanish Assassin Aguilar de Nerha during the Spanish Inquisition. Products * ''Liberation - ''Video Game * ''Animi Avatars (third stage) - ''Video Game * ''Pirates of Nightmares - ''Video Game * ''Devils of the Caribbean - ''Video Game * ''Helix - ''Cloud Computing Service * ''Rebellion - ''Mobile Game Known employees ''Abstergo Entertainment employees aware of or part of the part of the Templar Order are marked in italics. Deceased individuals are marked with a cross. (†) Current employees * Pierre-Louis Belanger * Jean-François Brunet - Research Analyst * Philippe Chartrand - Research Analyst * Christopher Darby * Evan Dean * Kloé Lesney * M.O. Boudreault * Ashley Gaudreau - Orientation Representative * Anthony Gbinigie - Tech Director * Raphael Lacoste * Melanie Lemay - ''Chief Creative Officer * Darby McDevitt * Jill Murray * Kama Neron * Marc Sheling * Jennifer Tam * ''Journeyman * Philipa Tran - Security Officer * Kristina Uhrich * Percy Westcreek - ''Project Manager * ''Helix research analyst - ''Research Analyst Former employees * ''Victoria Bibeau - ''Staff psychiatrist * ''Juhani Otso Berg - ''Security Contractor * Aidan St. Claire † - Project Manager * ''Violet da Costa ''† - Security Contractor * ''Robert Fraser ''† - Research analyst * ''Olivier Garneau ''† - Chief Creative Officer * ''John Standish ''† - Head of IT * ''Abstergo Entertainment research analyst - ''Research Analyst * Sari Yonge * Scout Smester Trivia * The Abstergo Entertainment Montreal building is located on the site of the real life Olympic Stadium. * Despite being a subsidiary of the Templar-run Abstergo Industries, there were no major Templars working at Abstergo Entertainment as of 2013, although some of the Inner Sanctum, such as Alan Rikkin and Laetitia England, were in contact with Olivier Garneau, the subsidiary's CCO. This changed with the induction of Melanie Lemay, who succeeded Garneau as CCO after his disappearance in Chicago. * The introduction to this article, as of 11 November 2014, can be found on the bathroom screens in ''Assassin's Creed: Rogue. * In Assassin's Creed: Rogue, ''one of the busts near the CCO's office was changed to depict John Standish. * A statue of Rodrigo Borgia in his Papal attire was located outside the front doors. * The CCO's office seems to have a Sir Isaac Newton theme to it. There is a Newton's cradle on the desk, and there are large spheres over the table which could have been inspired by Newton's cradle. Sir Isaac Newton was a scientist backed by the Templars. * On the Sample 17 floor, images can be found that were on Shaun Hastings' board in ''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood.